


Envy

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2005-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akito always wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> For [100-fruit](http://100-fruit.livejournal.com/)'s "Kill a character" challenge.

Akito’s long fingers thread through his hair. “You’re the best of the Juunishi.”  
  
“Yes, Akito-sama.”  
  
Eyes blinded to all else, Kureno sees it over and over. Akito’s murderous, victorious scream, and the girl’s pale locks hitting the ground half a beat after her body. Her surprised look, dead eyes silently asking for him to save her, while Akito knelt over her like a pale specter, breathless.  
  
He never moved the whole time. Now he will see it forever, the final brand of possession, seared across his vision, for his eyes only.  
  
“And you’ll never love anyone but me.”  
  
“Yes, Akito-sama.”


End file.
